theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Duck Newton
Duck Newton '''is a player character in the Amnesty campaign controlled by Justin McElroy. Duck is a straight-laced forest ranger at the Monongahela National Forest trying to avoid his mystical destiny. Duck is passionate about his job and takes pride in maintaining the forest and protecting the visitors and wildlife under his purview. History Early Life Duck attended Kepler High as a teenager. He was described by Justin as being "kind of a burnout ... he'd just want to play Tony Hawk and hang out". When Duck turned eighteen, he started to experience visions revealing his destiny to one day defeat an unnamed evil. Around this time, he also manifested certain magical abilities and received a magical weapon to aid him in battle. However, Duck decided early on to ignore his supernatural calling in pursuit of a normal life. Currently in his mid 40s, he had partially convinced himself that his visions from his past were dreams. As a result of neglecting his powers, his Weird skill is -1. Because of their shared history as friends, Duck would later entrust Ned with his Chosen Weapon for safekeeping. Powers and Abilities Moves Basic Moves * '''Act Under Pressure: Used for any difficult or dangerous action that isn't covered by another move. * Help Out: Used to help another hunter do something. If Duck succeeds, he'll give them a bonus on their task. * Investigate a Mystery: Used to work out what kind of monster Duck is dealing with, what it can do, and what it's planning. * Kick Some Ass: Used for fighting. Fighting monsters, mainly. * Manipulate Someone: Used to try and get someone to do something for Duck, after he gives them some kind of reason. * Protect Someone: Used to save someone from danger. * Read a Bad Situation: Used to work out what dangers are immediately threatening Duck. For instance, if he thinks he is walking into a trap, or wants to do some tactical analysis. * Use Magic: Used to cast magic spells or use enchanted items. The Mundane Moves * Always The Victim: When another hunter uses protect someone to protect Duck, they mark experience. Whenever a monster captures Duck, he marks experience. * The Power of Heart: When fighting a monster, if Duck helps someone, he doesn't roll +Cool. He automatically helps as though he'd rolled a 10. * Trust Me: When Duck tells a normal person the truth in order to protect them from danger, he rolls +Charm. On a 10+ they'll do what he says, no questions asked. On a 7-9 they do it, but the Keeper chooses from: ** They ask him a hard question first. ** They stall and dither a while. ** They have a "better" idea. On a miss, they think he's crazy and maybe dangerous too. * Don't Worry, I'll Check It Out: Whenever Duck goes off by himself to check out somewhere (or something) scary, he marks experience. The Chosen Moves * Destiny’s Plaything: At the beginning of each mystery, Duck must roll +Weird to see what is revealed about their immediate future. On a 10+, the Keeper will reveal a useful detail about the coming mystery. On a 7-9, he gets a vague hint about it. On a miss, something bad is going to happen to him. * I’m Here For A Reason: There’s something Duck is destined to do. He cannot die until it comes to pass. If he dies in play, then he must spend a Luck point. Duck will then, somehow, recover or be returned to life. Once his task is done (or he uses up all his Luck), all bets are off. * Invincible: Duck always counts as having 2 armor. Haven * Infirmary: Duck can heal people, and has the space for one or two to recuperate. The Keeper will tell him how long any patient’s recovery is likely to take, and if he needs extra supplies or help. Gear Gear both currently owned and lost by Duck throughout the show. Weapons Weapons Duck has or has had in his possession. Chosen Weapon Other Weapons Armor Other Fan Art Duck by this-artist-rushes-in.jpg|Courtesy of galacticjonah-dnd Duck by hiirenvirna.png|Courtesy of hiirenvirna Duck by jeinu.png|Courtesy of jeinu Duck by soaptears.png|Courtesy of soaptears Duck by crystaltriforce.jpg|Courtesy of crystaltriforce Trivia * "Duck" is apparently a nickname, but his actual given name has not been revealed. *Duck mentioned that his mother did not like his nickname * Duck briefly called himself a "bear", and not necessarily the animal kind. Thank you Justin. * Has a cat at his apartment. * He's a boat model nerd. * Gave up his destiny for French onion soup. * A cursory Google search reveals that the Garfield and Friends animated television program features a minor character named Newton Duck; the forgetful cousin of Wade Duck, who was the cowardly deuteragonist and contemporary of Orson Pig in U.S. Acres; a spin-off show within the Garfield Cinematic Universe. Due to the brother's fondness for references to Garfield and Garfield-related properties, one might be led to assume that Justin lifted the name for his character—but this is nothing more than a hypothesis. * Duck is terrible at lying. Category:Amnesty PCs